


Giving Iori a Hand

by Hertz



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Iori’s rather innocent, and Riku wants to make him less so.





	Giving Iori a Hand

This boy, Iori thinks, is going to be the death of him.

The poor student finds himself gritting his teeth, trying his best to focus on typing up his essay, but Riku sitting on his lap doesn't just prevent him from seeing much on the monitor, it's proving to be really, _really_ distracting. 

Honestly, Iori should have known that he would have ulterior motives for inviting him to his dorm. Alone. To work on subunit shenanigans, he had said. Majority of Iori’s experience this particular visit had consisted of him pointedly ignoring all of Riku’s pokes, his tight form-fitting (black!) outfit and passive demands for attention; the only thing this has accomplished is to switch him to more affirmative action. If Iori wasn’t so annoyed at himself he’d probably even be amazed at how daring Riku is.

Why was Riku his boyfriend again? 

Iori finally gives up trying to get any work done today, muttering under his breath as he slams the monitor shut in front of him. “What do you _want_?” Iori growls, half because he is very annoyed at his rude disruptions and half because, to Iori’s mortification, Riku’s warmth in his lap is stirring interest in a particular area.

Riku simply laughs and gets off his lap, then proceeds to lean invitingly over his own desk. “Awww, Iori-kun, don’t you want to have some fun?” Riku all but purrs in amusement.

“ _Fun?_ You called me here to _work_ , damn it!”

Riku bats his eyelashes at him, and what the hell, just who is he emulating all of this behaviour from and why is it affecting him so much? It’s Tenn, isn’t it? That cursed twin of his from TRIGGER. “I changed my mind,” Riku says simply, and Iori tries to stop thinking about the way Riku’s red hair frames his pale face..

Iori’s eye twitches, and he hates how easily he blushes. He crosses his legs to try to dampen his erection, hoping Riku won't notice. “Y-you...you!” Iori splutters.

“Me,” Riku asserts, positively beaming at his lover’s flustered state. “Won’t you entertain me? Please?”

“It's not my fault you‘re... whatever!”

“Awww, but you were boring me with your work ethics. Iori-kun, you need to learn how to relax.” Riku pouts. “Well, that means you'll need to kiss me!”

“That barely makes any sense!” Riku is giving him a headache, all of it. he seems unusually... obstinate today.

“Oh, just shut up and do it, Iori!” Riku snaps. Stunned by his sudden change in demeanor, Iori barely reacts. Sensing an opportunity, the redhead leans in to press a kiss to Iori’s lips while the black-haired boy is petrified. Riku wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him close. It takes Iori a second to realise what he's doing - and then he's pulling away, his legs giving out as he gasps, “What the _hell_?”

Riku pouts again. “Aww, it almost worked this time, too!”

Iori is breathing hard. He can't believe that such simple gestures from Riku could make him lose control to this point. And... and just what the fuck does he think he's doing? In shame he turns his face away, though he keeps his dark eyes on his warily. His arms clench and he holds them up to chest level. Riku won't catch him off-guard again.

“Iori, do you really not want this?” Riku’s voice takes on a gentler tone. He steps forward to rub soothing circles along his back, the way he knows he likes.

Iori takes a deep breath, frowning and rubbing his forehead. He buries his face in his shoulder, inhaling his comforting scent. “I'm sorry, I just don't have much experience with stuff like this," he mumbles, muffled. "So when you did that, it was just really unexpected to me.”

Thise's silence and when he looks up curiously he finds Riku gawking at him. “You? Inexperienced?” he splutters.

Iori furrows his brows. “...yeah?”

“But you're the - you're super popular in school, right?”

“So?”

Riku’s jaw drops. “Man... no, I just... woah. I didn’t expect that at all.”

Iori just stares at the agitated boy in confusion, feeling his cheeks heat up, this time in embarrassment. Was... was he supposed to have done this before? At his age? Probably.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Riku cups both of Iori’s cheeks in his hand and squeezes them. As Iori makes a noise of protest, he continues, “You're right, Iori, that's unacceptable for your first time! So!” Riku pets Iori’s abused cheeks, drawing a chair out and sitting down next to him. Dramatically, he raises one hand to his heart. “I will take it upon myself as super duper Riku to teach you everything I know!” 

“WHAT?” 

“What?” Riku peers at Iori curiously.

“A-are you serious? You’re telling me now? Like right _now_? S-sex?” Iori stammers, dark eyes wide. “I, um, I-”

“Iori,” Riku says soothingly, threading his fingers through his soft black locks. “Don't force yourself. It's okay if you want to wait.”

“We’ve been dating for four months,” Iori recalls in a carefully masked neutral tone.

“Mhmm?”

“It's only natural you want sex.”

“Do you, though?”

Iori pauses as his cheeks redden from the enquiry. “I-I’ve never even thought about it before! I mean, I know the basics, but -” Iori trails off into a shudder. “I mean, I’ve seen romance but whenever they do anything more than kissing I -” he clasps his hands over his mouth as though what was about to come out of it was heavily taboo. The red blooms even further along his pale cheekbones. “They - they do all sorts of...!” Iori says in a manner that is almost a whine.

There is a short silence before Riku breaks it - and Iori all but hisses at the redhead when he realises he’s laughing. Riku holds up a hand as his shoulders shake. “No, no, I’m not laughing at you, it's just I’d never have thought you’d be so... _innocent_ , Iori.”

Iori shrinks under his gaze, laughter dancing in his eyes. “I-it’s not like that,” Iori protests weakly, although both of them know it's just him reverting to default settings when he's trying desperately to regain control of a situation beyond his grasp, and the words ring hollow to them both.

After a while, Riku shrugs, this time standing up and gesturing for him to follow. “Do you want me to teach you?” he asks. Riku holds one hand out, and Iori looks at it, back to his open, trusting and loving gaze, and then his legs are moving clumsily before his brain can command them not to, fumbling forward and muttering, “Uh, sure. Nanase-san, you mean to say... you’ve done this before? Even with your condition?”

”Calling me Nanase-san in bed is sooo sexy, Iori.” Riku rolls his eyes. “And, well, yeah. I’ll be fine. I have my inhaler on me.” Riku smiles back at him ever so gently. Iori avoids his gaze as is routine, and then Iori thinks for a bit more and realises this is _Riku_ , the boy he's known for just a year or so but he’s already forged a irreplaceable connection with. He’d never intentionally screw him over, as insensitive and naive as he might be. With an audible gulp, he lets Riku lead him to the bed.

His heart's thumping way too much, and in his head, though he's never, _ever_ going to let Riku know, he wonders what it might be like. The slow glide of skin over skin and their lips pressed together for way longer than is necessary. Iori gulps, blushing at the thought. His skin prickles with trepidation, but yet, there's anticipation.

_Iori, you had better not mess this up._

Riku lets out a satisfied noise as he scrambles into bed, petting a spot beside him. Iori hesitates before crossing over and sitting down. It's not too cramped, not quite a double bed but bigger than a single. Riku shifts over anyway, but Iori is unsure if to follow - until Riku makes a come-hither motion and with disguised excitement, Iori plops down on the soft mattress. Riku arches his back in a long stretch, reminding Iori of what’s to come. Iori fidgets a little before finally opting to lie down beside his boyfriend, letting out a long breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He throws one arm over his face and groans.

Iori can almost _hear_ the mischievous grin on Riku’s face as he says, “Now, usually sex just kinda happens after people get all hot and bothered, yeah?” Iori swiftly removes his arm just to glare at his; all he gets is a tinkling laugh before he continues, “And you were getting pretty excited just now, right?”

“Nanase-san, I believe I just told you I know the basics,” Iori says because he’s unable to deny what Riku says, and hates that he is unable to.

“Maybe jumping you really is the right approach after all?” Riku wonders aloud, trailing off towards the end.

“No, no,” Iori sighs, frustrated. In a sudden burst of courage he reaches out to cradle Riku’s head. Iori leans himself closer so that he can feel his breath on his lips, looking into his surprised red eyes. It's now or never. “Just... let me…” he mutters as he closes the final inch between them, pressing his lips to Riku’s as he has done to him so many times before.

Riku is suitably pleased by this development, returning the kiss with all of his usual passion and energy behind it. He tries to subtly sneak his tongue in after a while, and Iori obliges... just _this_ time. This is the most they've ever gone before, however, and Iori isn't sure what exactly to do after the whole making out portion of it. 

Though, since he has read in sex ed that such activities are supposed to be... _relaxing and pleasurable_ , Iori chooses to succumb to his instincts, a thick haze blanketing his entire mind as Riku draws his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Iori allows the other boy to take control, and he brushes his fingers against Iori’s chin, swirling his tongue in lazy circles along his. They finally part, gasping for air and Riku whispers, “Iori…”

Riku lets his hands wander all over Iori’s chest, fingers dancing along his clothed abdomen. Iori squirms a little at his touch, returning his attentions to his lips. Riku flicks his tongue at his lips, teasingly asking for entrance, and Iori obliges, allowing him to slide his slick, wet tongue inside. He lets out a low moan as he explores him eagerly.

Iori almost whines in protest as Riku withdraws his tongue, but it turns into a surprised squeak as Riku rides his shirt up, then ducks his head down. Iori all but keens as Riku traces his name with his tongue on his toned stomach, slamming one hand to grip tightly on the sheets behind him, moaning and panting harshly. Just - what the hell, he's never done that before, and it sets his nerves on fire, oh _hell_ -

“Iori,” Riku purrs as he looks up at him, and his eyes inadvertently travel down to his chest. Iori blushes deeply as Riku catches his gaze and grins proudly, his hands squeezing his hips tightly. Maybe Riku is simply an incubus that bid his time well. Iori bets that's it, that's why he feels so high, so giddy, so... out of his mind. Iori wants him, wants every single piece of him. If only Iori can get over _himself_ first.

“I'm sorry...” Feeling flustered by the intense gaze Riku is giving him, Iori grips the sheets even harder. He's falling into a bottomless pit of sin, but one look at Riku’s tousled red locks means he's not entirely sure he wants to turn back.

“Stare all you want, Iori,” Riku says in a teasing manner, tugging suggestively at his jeans. Iori’s blush deepens further at that, and he swears it's spreading to the rest of his body as well. He allows Riku to undo his belt and slide his jeans down, and he helps by taking his shirt off. Iori watches, mesmerised, as Riku sticks his tongue out playfully and shimmies his way out of his sinfully form-fitting tights and top. Iori half-wanted him to keep them on, but now that he’s fully naked in front of him in all his glory, he suddenly finds his mouth dry.

 _He's really beautiful,_ he thinks, and then he realises he's _staring_ and forcefully peels his eyes away, though it's sheer agony to do so.

“Are you ready, Iori?” Riku asks, tone gentler now, though it's somewhat undermined by the fact that he is poking Iori’s erection curiously. Iori jerks in surprise, and his mouth falls open. “Can I touch it?” Riku asks, apparently oblivious.

Iori somehow musters up the rest of his energy to glare at this, even as he lays a panting mess below Riku. “Are you really asking me that?”

Riku laughs at his disgruntled expression. “That was just instinct, I'm sorry! But I'm asking you nicely now, okay? Iori?” he returns his attentions to his half-hard member, cautiously fitting his right hand around his girth.

“...okay,” Iori mumbles, turning his eyes away, looking desperately at anywhere else apart from where Riku’s hand is gripped around his cock. He gasps as he feels Riku cautiously stroke him from the tip to the base.

“What do you like, Iori?”

Iori wouldn't have thought it possible for him to blush even harder, but he does and he quietly mutters something. Riku pokes him again, and he says, louder this time, “I’ve never even... done that before.”

“Done what?” Riku is clearly getting more and more confident in his ministrations, and Iori struggles to think clearly as he strokes him harder.

“I've never - _ah_ \- touched m-myself before,” he admits. It's getting harder to think, the pleasant haze threatening to envelop him whole, why were they even talking again? Then Iori slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his disappointed groan as Riku stops his motions in favor of looking at him like he's an alien. “Seriously?” he asks incredulously. “Are you sure you’re not a robot?”

“I-I mean... cold showers are a thing. If you ignore it it'll go away,” Iori explains half-heartedly, not meeting his gaze. He'd like the haze to come back soon, please and thank you. Iori sits up awkwardly, fiddling with his hands in his lap and pointedly ignoring his own arousal. “Is that wrong?” Iori asks, suddenly worried that Riku thinks lesser of him. It’s an unfounded worry, of course, Riku’s far too kind for that, but Iori can’t help but feel like this sometimes.

Sensing Iori’s hesitation, Riku shakes his head, and to Iori’s relief goes back to palming his erection. “I was just surprised. If you want, let me show you what feels good.” The redhead abruptly seizes control of Iori’s wrist, and he recoils a bit because that's the hand that he just used to stroke him - oh crap why the hell are you disgusted Iori that's _your own_ jizz - and adjusts his grip so that his hand is resting against Iori’s erection. Subconsciously, Iori spreads his legs apart to allow Riku better access. He looks at their hands, feeling unsure, but Riku nods and releases his grip. “Just do what I did just now,” he explains. “Do whatever feels good.”

“With... with you watching?” He bites his lip, blinking up at his.

“I want to watch, Iori. Don't mind me, just do your own thing.” Riku flaps one hand at him.

_It's embarrassing!_ Iori wants to say, but he takes a look at the lust in Riku’s gaze and the way his bright fiery eyes are half lidded and waiting, fixated on his cock, his tongue almost lolling out of his mouth like a dog. He concludes that if Riku doesn't think it's disgusting, then he _will_ try and think that way as well. Iori gives him one last glance before he turns his attention to his arousal, experimentally, slowly, clumsily emulating Riku’s earlier motions. He stuffs one hand in his mouth again to muffle the low moans threatening to spill out of his lips. New sensations threaten to overtake his entire being, heightened by the presence of his boyfriend being there.

Iori traces one finger down his own cock, and then he can't believe he hasn't done this before. Where's this pleasure been his whole life? He doesn't even mind that Riku's watching him anymore as sparks of pleasure trail up his spine, heightened by every stroke of his fingers.

Iori bites his hand as he uses his othis hand to squeeze his cock, and a few whines slip through his fingers as he thumbs his tip, foreskin pulled back to expose the sensitive head. His breath catching as he rubs the slit. He lets out a few muffled “mmph”s as he pumps his hand faster, panting into his hand that is now a balled up fist, spreading his legs further apart. Iori works out a sloppy rhythm as he begins to thrust into his warm grip, shivering while trying to figure out a way to continue stroking his length while continuing to apply pressure to the head. 

He settles for using his palm to pump his shaft up and down, rubbing his head with circular motions of his thumb. It's incredibly clumsy, and he feels so big and heavy compared to Riku’s nimble movements, but it works and that's all Iori cares about right now.

Slowly, he feels something build up in his loins, and he whimpers, bucking wildly against his hand. “Nanase-san,” Iori says breathlessly, letting his hand fall out of his mouth. “I think... I think... a-ah...” he grinds impatiently against his rough palm, all of his earlier shame and embarrassment seemingly vanished into the dark abyss of lust. “R-Riku, please,” he whines, and he can hardly believe that these pleas are coming from _him_ , his voice ragged and needy.

He hears a cough, and then he realises that Riku has to wipe his chin, and he's blushing every bit as furiously as he is. His only warning is Riku’s hooded dark red eyes flicking over to his crotch - and then Iori yelps as Riku leans forward to swipe his tongue along his slit, eyeing him intensely as a tremor runs through his entire body, his head falling back and his eyes snapping shut of their own accord. Without his hand to muffle his cries, Iori moans his boyfriend’s name loudly, shamelessly, all of his earlier protests forgotten and cast away as he fastens his grip in Riku’s scalp. He doesn't care anymore - the only sensation he can register right now is his deliciously hot, wet mouth around his sensitive length.

Iori can't seem to stop himself from pulling harshly at Riku's red hair - without warning Riku engulfs half of his cock in his mouth. His playful tongue flicks at the underside of his length, prompting a long, drawn-out moan from Iori. He secretly loves the force with which Riku is holding on to his hips, and then he hollows his cheeks and sucks and it's _amazing_ , causing Iori to choke as Riku works on taking him even deeper. 

He still has the presence of mind to gasp out “D-don't - fuck - force yourself,” but the answering rumble from Riku ends with him keening, begging for his to continue the sweet, sweet torture as he presses his nails harder into his scalp.

The pressure pressing against his loins is getting even harder to ignore now, and even as he twitches in Riku’s mouth he's panting and fighting for breath. Unable to find the words right then, Iori clutches at the red locks in his grasp, this time more purposeful and in warning, but Riku ignores him and continues to suck on his length. Iori bucks uncontrollably in his grasp, shuddering and moaning, and then Riku swirls his tongue against his tip and he's _gone_ in an instant, sobbing as Riku just continues his ministrations while white-hot liquid floods his mouth.

Riku milks Iori for all it's worth, lapping his tongue against his length, and even after the last of the black-haired boy’s spasms are gone he's still suckling at it, trying to acquire every last drop of his cum. Iori wails, tears pricking at his eyes as he pushes weakly at Riku’s shoulder, all his strength gone as he flops back on the bed.

Riku lets him rest for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath, then his head appears in his field of vision, grinning widely. “Good?” Iori can't help but notice how disheveled Riku looks, and he awkwardly tries to smile back. The other boy coos, cupping his chin in an affectionate gesture. “I can't believe I found the secret to making you smile. If I'd known it'd be this easy, I'd have done this long ago!”

"Oh... oh my," Iori mutters tiredly, grasping at the sheets. "Look... I, uh... ugh. I'd like... warnings. Don't just say things like that."

“Iori, you were being pretty shameless just now.”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Did you enjoy it?” Riku's lips twitch into a satisfied smile as he wipes at his chin. Iori's full-body flush intensifies as he realises Riku enjoyed doing... such a _debauched_ act. 

_Oh, fuck._

Iori’s lips move to form an instinctive ‘no’ as Riku's question finally reaches the part of his frazzled mind that still can think. But then again, Iori thinks that Riku doesn't deserve that. Not after... what a stellar job he's done putting up with him. Iori bites his lip, forces his embarrassment down and stammers, “Yeah, I... I liked it. I, uh, thank you.”

“That's good.” Riku lies down next to him, nuzzling his shoulder softly. Iori's heart pounds even faster at the affectionate smile he has on his face, well worth any embarrassment he had prior.

“What about you?” Iori asks, his eyes trailing down his chest, his toned stomach, his legs - and how he'd _love_ to see that part that's currently shielded from view.

 _Oh my god._ Iori's eyes widen. _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck -_

It's... it's not like he hasn't seen it before, but _really_? What's going on with him?

Riku makes a show of pretending to give it some thought, before simply saying, “Fuck me.” Iori’s breath catches in his throat, and Riku leans up to plant a kiss to his lips. After all of his... attention, Iori is beyond protesting any longer, melting into his kiss as he tangles his hands in his locks. _What the hell has he done to me?_ Iori wonders blearily, but he hasn't the brain cells left to pursue this train of thought. And, well... he just really, really loves him. All of him...

Iori pulls away, gasping for breath, stroking the back of his head tenderly. “I'm really sorry. Is your hair okay? It must have been really uncomfortable for you,” Iori whispers sympathetically against his cheek as he strokes his hair.

“The only place I'm uncomfortable right now is down there,” Riku complains, and Iori actually laughs, oh god, leave it to Riku to have a sense of humor even in bed and... and he's so damn deep, so _in love_ with him. Riku is so beautiful still, even with his red hair a total mess and sweat plastering his back... and it's because of Iori and Riku is _his_ and all _his_. Overcome with a wave of affection for his boyfriend, Iori closes his eyes, sighing and burying his head into the crook of his neck.

Riku looks pleasantly taken aback. “You're oddly cute right now, Iori. I'm not used to it,” he comments, though he holds him close all the same. Iori struggles briefly before giving up and letting him do what he wants with him. Why does he struggle again? Iori is finding it hard to recall who he is, even. The only thing he wants right now is more of his warmth, his heat.

Riku draws him into a kiss again, his hands wandering downwards to trace the outlines of his muscles. Riku isn't too shabby either, and Iori allows his eyes to wander down his body, from his chest to his abs. He feels a little twitch down there again, and curiously he casts his eyes down even further, trying to catch a glimpse of that lucrative place.

Suddenly there is a pinch along his right arm and Iori squeaks in surprise. Of course it's Riku again, looking at him with mischief dancing in his sparkling red eyes. “I think I corrupted you a little too well,” Riku says teasingly, and Iori _would_ like to show up that sassy little mouth, but he simply can't flex his brain muscles at all when Riku brushes their cocks together like that. Iori moans again as Riku flicks his curious tongue over his collarbone, his hand darting down to stoke his hardness to its full length. His chest heaves as Riku twists his wrist along the length, and while he is panting out his name, he dimly thinks that he needs to try that out on himself later on.

Riku stops to roll over and pull open the drawer of his nightstand. Iori realises with a growing blush that Riku most likely has been planning this for a while. He's embarrassed to admit it, but part of him swells with pride at the thought. And, well, he sure does reciprocate that desire.

Riku tears one packet open, the crinkling of plastic between his teeth. “I think you can fit these.”

Iori gulps and nods, fiddling with the condom a little before finally pulling it on, calling upon his vague knowledge from high school. Riku pulls him into another kiss, and Iori’s arms wrap around him instinctively as he nibbles at his lips. Riku separates from the black-haired boy again, and Iori realises he's uncapping something. He watches curiously and at his request, holds out his right hand. He finds a dollop of cooling liquid on his fingers, dribbling down his palm, and he redirects his eyes to Riku curiously. Riku smirks in response, rolling over and splaying his legs open, and even without words Iori understands what he wants him to do.

Subconsciously, he holds his breath as Iori brushes his fingers across Riku’s tight entrance, and Riku wriggles a little underneath him. Riku giggles lovingly as Iori rubs his index finger around the tightness, pressing inwards gently until he finally finds his entrance. He dips his finger in, and truthfully he's unsure what to do, so Iori watches his face as he thrusts his finger in and out of Riku’s hole, keeping his eyes open for any expressions of pain.

Riku, instead, just smiles up at him, and Iori is caught off guard by how much he trusts him. He lets a hint of a similar smile touch the edges of his lips, and then he's returning his gaze to his hole, watching Riku’s entrance swallow his digit up knuckle deep and Riku’s thighs twitching from it. Iori has never seen something so erotic before, and a whimper tears its way out of his throat.

He just... can't believe he'd ever let him touch his like that. Iori feels so hazy, so grateful, so loved... He wants to take even more of Riku, bit by bit.

Iori coaxes a second finger from his right into his entrance. Riku reaches up to grab securely onto his shoulders, and Iori finds that he really, really likes being his anchor to hold on to. Experimentally, he curls his fingers and finds that Riku’s walls tighten around his fingers and he's lost in his heat. Iori is getting antsy now, wondering dazedly how he would feel around his cock if he was this tight just around his fingers. Just two barely fit...

“Yes, that's good,” Riku says encouragingly, and Iori for once doesn't bother hiding his pleasure at the praise. “Just - nngh - stretch me open, just like that - oh god-” Riku rolls his hips against Iori’s fingers, and he does as he is told, working his fingers deep inside him, even adding a third finger. Riku is breathing harshly and looking even more disheveled then before, and Iori’s arousal twitches at the thought of being inside this beautiful boy.

Iori spies Riku’s cock pressed against his belly, almost peeking out at him teasingly. Not one to be outdone, he puts his earlier practice to use, rubbing the hardness gently with his other hand. Riku’s reaction is instantaneous, almost kicking him in the face if not for his reflexes. “Ah! Iori, too much, stop,” Riku chokes out as he tugs on his shoulders. Iori does stop, wondering if he did something wrong. Apparently, Riku’s fingers aren’t clean enough. He brings the hand still contaminated with Iori’s jizz to his face and _licks_ the fluids off his fingers, almost as an afterthought. Iori blushes deeply as he cheekily prods his tongue between the valley of his fingers, letting out a quiet moan himself. _Filthy._

“Y-you really have a thing for that... cum,” Iori says, shuddering as he utters the final word as though it's taboo. 

Riku just laughs at that, but not unkindly. “Oh, enough about that. Are you ready?” he asks in a soft, soothing tone, as he pulls him on top of his so they're lying down on the bed again. Iori nods as if in a daze; whatever he wants, he'll give it, just _please_ hurry up, he can't take it much longer -

Iori gasps, then groans loudly as Riku seizes his cock in his warm hand and guides it inside himself. The friction is slightly negated by the thin lining of plastic, but as far as Iori is concerned it's _perfect_ , his walls gripping his length so damn tightly. Riku grunts with effort, and with another thrust downwards he slips through even deeper, and they moan together as if in a symphony, Riku’s ass clenching tightly around his cock.

Iori bites his lip hard to keep from crying out, but Riku is having none of that right now. he pokes his forehead lightly, smirking. “Oh, do stop doing that. I want everyone to hear us~”

Iori can barely get his protests out before they're cut off by his choked cry the instant Riku thrusts forward where their hips meet. Iori feels trapped in the sweetest possible manner, unable to do anything but moan and follow the pace he has set. Somewhere at the back at his mind, where conscious thought still lingers, Iori realises that Riku’s deliberately holding back with this slow pace, his hips and thighs trembling with the effort - and he loves him so, so much. Riku is an angel, Iori swears, and he's so grateful. Iori thrusts into Riku sharply and without warning, hoping he'll take the hint.

Riku utters a cry and his walls grip him even tighter. Iori mutters an apology, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips, a gesture strangely intimate given how their hips meet. They're breathing in short bursts of air, clutching at each other like they're the only ones that matter in this universe. “I want more, Riku,” he whispers, desire dripping from every word. Riku gulps and nods, enveloping his lips in another kiss, finally, _finally_ setting the demanding pace Iori knows he wants and craves. 

And if he's being honest... Iori loves it as well, how his cock slips in and out of him at every thrust. Iori allows Riku to place his hands on his hips, helping him angle his thrusts and control his speed. Iori gasps as he tries to follow Riku’s rhythm that he's slowly getting a feel for, snapping his hips back and forth. It's sloppy and clumsy and by no means is he a practitioner of this fine art; but when Iori strikes a certain spot along Riku’s inner walls and he cries out, screaming and begging him to hit there, there, _again_ , Iori finds that it's okay.

"I-Iori -" Riku gasps out. "My... my dick, please, you gotta - _oh_ -" Riku chokes back a moan as Iori reaches down and thumbs the tip of his sensitive pink head. All finesse is lost on Riku’s part as well by now as both of them grind their hips together harshly to find that magical spot again. When Iori does manage to do just that, Riku _wails_ , blubbering and uttering mindless pleas of “Harder!” Iori can't find it in himself to disobey. As Riku’s legs threaten to give out, Iori hooks his legs over his shoulder, completely taking over, growling as he slams against Riku’s entrance at a lightning-fast pace.

Iori is riding on sheer instinct and vague pieces of recollection, and he's never felt anything so _good_ as Riku’s walls clamped tightly around his cock, falling rapidly into the deep, dark abyss. He bites Riku’s bottom lip like he loves to do to him; the two just panting hotly into each other's mouths. Iori accidentally withdraws too much on one thrust out, and it's a mad scramble to get him back in again - it's okay, he can learn - and Iori feels the now familiar sensation of heat pooling in his loins. He isn't going to last long at this rate, but judging by how Riku’s hair is an absolute mess, his mouth gaping wide open and eyes welling up with tears, Riku isn't either.

“Riku...” Iori gasps out in warning, gritting his teeth as Riku clenches around him involuntarily again. “F-fuck, Riku, I’m going to - a-ah!” Iori breaks off into a moan as Riku sucks on his neck, seeking for purchase.

“Me, me too -” Riku gasps out, shutting his eyes and furrowing his brows as he grinds his length against his. Iori, with vague thought, registers his sentence, and as he continues his motions he reaches down, rubbing his thumb against the head of his cock like earlier. Riku rakes his nails down his spine, but Iori can't complain. He shudders as he realises that he _loves_ the sensation of it, the line between pleasure and pain blurring so well, leaving Iori keening as he drowns in a wave of it.

Riku is a complete mess beneath him, his chest heaving, his face looking so raw and beautiful, twisting and writhing beneath his touch as Iori continues to torture his cockhead. Finally, as he squeezes it roughly between his thumb and index finger and grinds against that certain spot, Riku screams as he finally falls apart.

When Riku orgasms, blurrily, Iori can detect a warm stream of hot flowing lava all over his own stomach. It's not bad, however, and Riku is so tight and warm, and he doesn't stop thrusting while spasms ripple through his body. Eventually, the tight, unrelenting clench of his tightness wrapped around his sensitive length becomes too much for Iori to bear, and he's following Riku soon after, spilling his seed into the plastic and collapsing on top of him.

When he's gained back enough of his brain cells, Iori rolls over to avoid crushing his boyfriend, still breathing harshly. He awkwardly pulls the condom off, tying it up like he practiced in health class. His legs feel like jelly, so he simply aims it at Riku’s trash can and throws. He makes the hit, and he allows himself one small moment of childishness to pump his fist in celebration.

Iori rests his body against Riku’s, and he thinks to himself that Riku looks so perfect unravelled like this, smiling so radiantly after their romp around in bed. _He's still so beautiful like this,_ Iori thinks dazedly, and the sudden rush of affection that overcomes him makes him sweep Riku into his arms and rest his cheek against his forehead. Riku laughs again. “You know, you really are super cuddly after sex,” Riku comments as he contentedly snuggles up to him, sighing in satisfaction. “Let’s do it more often, then. I like seeing you like this.”

“Whatever you want, Riku. Just... say something to me first the next time,” Iori murmurs sleepily, and then he closes his eyes. Before he can stop himself, he drifts off.

.

When Iori steps out of the dorm’s shared bathroom and walks down the hall, he's greeted by the sight of everyone gathered in the living room. That’s to be expected. What leaves him stumped is why his brother is yelling at a cowering Riku and with a desperate-looking Sougo trying to pull him back. As Iori finally realises what they are saying, he blushes furiously.

“How dare you taint my brother!” Mitsuki growls, clenching his fists and looking absolutely furious. Sougo, noticing Iori, grows pale and tries to alert Mitsuki with a jerk but he is having none of it.

Speaking of Riku, he's currently grinning nervously, his entire body curling inwards as he raises his hand in self defense. “Uhhh, I don't know? What?”

“Iori would never do such a thing!” Mitsuki looks genuinely shocked, speaking as if Riku had never spoken. 

Iori decides that now is a good time to intervene. He clears his throat loudly and everyone halts to stare at the intruder. He feels a blush creeping up his neck at the attention, but he forces himself to say, “Nii-san, what's wrong?”

Mitsuki strides forward purposefully, and Sougo has no choice but to let him go, looking apologetically at Iori. Immediately, his role shifts to dragging Tamaki away before his classmate can let loose any awkward remarks. Iori looks on in confusion, but then his gaze is wrenched away as his brother grips his shoulders and looks at him intensely. “What were you two doing yesterday?” demands Mitsuki.

Iori blinks, but out of the corner of his eye he notices Riku looking at him meaningfully. “We were doing work.” It's not exactly a lie.

“... _really_.”

“I mean, I was,” Iori says in an effort to seem more genuine. And it has the added benefit of being true. “Riku was horsing around.” He glares at said redhead and is rewarded with a stuck-out tongue.

Mitsuki still looks suspicious. “ _Horsing around?_ ”

Iori waves his hand nonchalantly. “Yeah, you know, as he always does -”

“Did he kiss you?” Mitsuki asks bluntly.

Iori is so dumbfounded that he just simply stares at his brother. Everyone around them is just as silent.

Seconds later, Mitsuki erupts. “I knew it!” he roars, brandishing a broom out from absolutely nowhere. Riku and Iori look on, stunned, as Mitsuki begins twirling it and chasing after the boy. “I'll make you pay for deflowering him!”

“What the hell?” Riku asks, eyes wide, to which Iori shrugs, still confused. Then Iori jerks back when the broom comes down on top of Riku’s head and he yelps.

“Don't you swear in front of him!” Mitsuki yells, enraged, and then Riku throws caution to the wind and runs as fast as he can out of the living room, Mitsuki hot on his trail. “Nii-san!” Iori cries desperately as he follows him, trying in vain to stop his brother from killing his boyfriend. Everyone breaks out into laughter behind him and he can hear Sougo trying to do damage control.

_Well, at least nii-san didn't know what happened... after that,_ Iori thinks, and he blames his blush on the exertion of running after his crazed family member.

**Author's Note:**

> dont take the last part seriously lol


End file.
